Keeping a Promise
by kmccartneyyyy
Summary: After a year of training, Eleanor is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, rooming with the famous Tony Stark. However, thoughts of Loki still linger in the back of her mind and she begins to worry about him after not hearing him for an entire year. She decides to attempt to contact and find him, just as she promised him the year before.
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys, I told you I already had the first chapter written. Anyway, I don't feel like naming these chapters because I can never think about what to name them... I know this chapter is a little short, but oh well. I hope you guys like it. xx

**Chapter 1**

"_Tony Stark, mastermind behind the more recent Stark weaponry, was spotted at a party with twenty-year-old Eleanor Bennett, daughter of modern artist, Amy Bennett. The two were seen entering together and stayed close to each other the whole night. This new and odd couple looked to be having fun; Stark enjoyed showing off his eye candy as Bennett often whispered in his ear as they smiled for the cameras._

"_But what of Starks' current girlfriend, Virginia Potts? Have they split? And was it because of the young girl hanging off Stark's arm the whole night?_

"_For those living under a rock for the past year, Eleanor Bennett was recently kidnapped by Loki, the alien god that attacked Manhattan a year ago. She frequently was seen conversing with Stark and the other agents as if friends. Has their friendship turned into something much more?_"

Earlier that evening…

"Wanna play a game?"

Eleanor scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Not particularly with you," she replied coldly, eating another piece of caviar. "I know your games are nothing but trouble."

"This one is harmless," grinned Tony, glancing about the room. Eleanor set her fork down and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "See the two behind me?"

"The old guy?"

"And the girl with him?"

"Yes, I see them."

"Daughter or mistress?"

Eleanor smiled wide, sitting up in her chair and carefully observing the girl seated across from the older man. She looked back at Tony. "That's got to be his wife – they're both wearing wedding rings that look oddly similar…"

"Nice catch," Tony remarked. "The couple over there? Behind you?"

Eleanor inconspicuously turned around and snorted. "That has to be his daughter! They look too much alike –" The woman and man leaned over the table and kissed. "Oh, gross…"

"How about – shit."

"What?"

Tony nodded towards the reporters walking towards them. He stood up and pulled Eleanor up by the wrist, leading her to the dance floor, which was overcrowded with people. Assuming they would be hidden by the many dancers, they instead flocked Tony and Eleanor, who was completely uncomfortable with the attention.

Tony put his arm around Eleanor's waist as cameras flashed in their faces. "Can't we go somewhere else?" whispered Eleanor in Tony's ear.

"Like where?" he whispered back. "We have to watch for that guy. Just look happy, sweetheart."

Eleanor put on her best fake smile as the cameras kept flashing. Tony looked truly happy to be the center of attention and he kissed several women on the cheeks and autographed some pictures of himself.

Tony nudged her gently with his elbow and Eleanor looked up at him, still smiling. "Look," he muttered, nodding towards the stairwell where a burly man was climbing the stairs. A scar covered the left side of his face and Eleanor turned back to Tony. He lowered his voice and spoke, not to Eleanor, but she knew to Fury. "We've got him."

Fury's voice sounded in her earpiece, too. "Follow him," he told the two. "Don't get too close yet. Word is he's got powerful weapons he stole from the Chitauri."

"Roger that," Eleanor whispered, as the fans began to disperse. She glanced at her dinner table, where her calamari was still sitting. "I wasn't done eating yet…"

"Come on," chuckled Tony. He looked around the room. Still, most people were looking at them. "People are going to notice if we go up there."

"Follow me," Eleanor said in his ear, latching onto his arm and smiling as another camera flashed. "We'll leave out the front door, get into your limo, and they'll drive us to the back. There's an entrance in the back of this building that I saw when I checked out the place earlier."

"You checked out this place before?" breathed Tony.

"I felt obligated," she replied with a smirk. "I thought you'd know New York building a bit more than me. Although, I am a bit disappointed that I won't finish my appetizers…"

"Is that all you think about?" sighed Director Fury in her ear. Tony cackled, drawing more attention than she wanted. They walked faster towards the front doors. "Potential threats are more important than food at the moment!"

"There's a shawarma joint a few blocks away," Tony said to her. "We'll go –"

"_After_ you finish the mission!" interrupted Fury. "Next time I'll just get Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff to go, no matter how famous you two are!"

"Hey, yeah, Director? Shut up." Tony groaned as the two walked out of the building. They slid into Tony's limo and Fury was mumbling to himself. Tony told the driver to head towards the back of the building to drop them off discreetly. "I'm about to smash this damn earpiece."

"Heard that, Stark!"

"Yeah, yeah."

The limo stopped and Eleanor got out of the limo first, followed by Tony with a briefcase. She looked him over. "What are you going to do without your precious suit?" she inquired. "Can you even fight?"

"Can _you_ in that outfit?"

"Please, don't make this about me, Tony," snapped Eleanor. "There's an emergency exit over here. The alarm has been disabled."

Tony followed her to a door and Eleanor kicked it down with the heel of her shoe. It broke open immediately and he half expected an alarm to sound, but she pointed up to the alarm above the door. It had been smashed and broken. "The bad guys got to it already, yeah?"

"They must have had this planned for a while," Eleanor said quietly. "There's a ladder over here. It should take us up to the top floor and we'll work from there. You have your stuff?"

Tony held up his briefcase and Eleanor nodded. "That's a lot of climbing to do," he noted.

"Well, you can go first, Tony," she said as he wriggled his eyebrows. "The last thing I want is to have you looking up my dress the whole way up."

"You assume too much," he laughed, climbing up on the ladder. "You actually think I'd want to see up _your_ dress?"

"After seeing the way you drooled over those other girls earlier? Yeah, I have a hunch you'd try to sneak a peek."

"Is that jealousy in your tone? Or am I just imagining things?"

"Keep dreaming, Stark," replied Eleanor bitterly.

"Shut up, you two – someone might be listening."

Tony and Eleanor spoke at the same time. "Shut up!"

Fury grumbled to himself again.

Tony climbed surprisingly fast, especially with only one hand since he had to hold the briefcase with the other. Eleanor kept up with him, not breaking a sweat and as they neared the top, there was a creaking noise and Eleanor froze. "Tony," she whispered, grabbing onto his ankle. "Did you hear that?"

He reached the top floor and pulled her up. She was still and grasped Tony's wrist, pulling him into a small crevice as footsteps sounded.

They spoke in what sounded like Russian, two manly voices, and Eleanor licked her lips, touching her earpiece. "Natasha – do you copy?"

"I'm here," she answered right away.

"Can you translate?" breathed Eleanor.

"Hold the earpiece closer."

Eleanor removed the earpiece and held it out, her arm still encased by shadow. "Оружие уже почти готовы.Последнее, что нам нужно, это девушка, и она может дать нам информацию о том, где он находится."

"Я слышал, она работает с супергероями."

There was slight laughter by the two men, and then the first voice spoke again, in a more serious tone. "Найти ее."

"Мы пытаемся.Босс должен видеть вас. Номер 4E.

When the men had finished talked and walked away, Eleanor put the piece by on. "Well?"

"They're making weapons, it sounds like," Natasha replied. "They're looking for a girl so they can figure out where he is – I don't know who. They weren't very specific. The boss needs to see the one in room 4E."

"My guess is that the girl is you," Director Fury said next. "If they have weapons from the Chitauri, then they might be working with Loki, which may be the 'he' involved."

Eleanor's forehead creased. She looked at Tony. "Do you want us to fight?" she asked and Fury's voice rang through her head. He was annoying sometimes.

"Try to avoid it since Stark isn't trained in that area of expertise," Fury said. "Sneak it, plant the bugs, and get out of there quick."

"I'm a superhero," Tony chided. "Not a spy, thank you very much."

"Learn fast," muttered Eleanor, taking her heels off and jumping out of the crevice. She left her shoes there, so she wouldn't make any noise as Tony sprinted after her towards room 4E. She put her ear against the door, but heard nothing. When she looked through the keyhole, the door was empty. "No one's here yet."

She slid her card through the door and it unlocked easily. She opened the door and it was very dim and dark. Eleanor flipped the switch on and walked up to the computer in the middle of the room. Tony opened up his briefcase and took out a small black dot, placing it underneath the desk. "Got it," Tony said in his earpiece.

"Now get out of there," Fury stated. "We're waiting at the edge of town."

"Aww, can't I finish my dinner first?" Eleanor moaned, turning the lights off and sneaking out of the room.

"_No_!"

* * *

After grabbing shawarma sandwiches at the local restaurant, Director Fury scolded them for not coming back right away. He discussed the weapons situation with Tony, who was very experienced in that department. However, Tony hardly listened because he was busy eating the turkey shawarma sandwich in his hands.

"We'll talk about this at a later time," Fury growled, leaving the two in silence.

On the table was a magazine, already with photos of Tony and Eleanor together. The TV was playing the news story over and over again, showing video of the two walking into the party together and leaving together. She flipped through the pages and threw the magazine at Tony, who was chuckling across the table.

"I cannot believe Fury made _us_ go together!" she huffed, crossing her arms. Her sandwich was already gone. Tony also flipped through several pages of pictures of the two. "What is Pepper going to say?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Tony replied. "Pepper knows what's going on. She knows I wouldn't dare date a child."

"I'm not a child!" protested Eleanor. "As long as she knows it's for a good cause. She knows we went for a mission, right?"

"She knows just as much as I do," said Tony, laughing at a picture of them. Eleanor was making a rather disgusted face at Tony as he was dipping his finger in cocktail sauce. "This is a good shot of us." He turned the magazine around and showed a picture of the two laughing in each other's faces. "We sure did a good job making it seem like we're a couple – although, I'm sure you were acting on your little crush on me."

"_Excuse me_? I don't have a crush on you and I never did!" snorted Eleanor. "You're too arrogant for my liking."

"Ah, so it's Banner, then?" teased Tony.

Eleanor's face turned red. "No!" she spat. "I never had a crush on any of you!"

"Shakespeare in the park?"

"Thor? No! Too big and muscley."

"Oh, I forgot. You're into weak, evil, war criminals."

Eleanor didn't answer. She rolled up the foil her sandwich had been in and sighed. She did know who Tony was talking about, but she hadn't seen or heard him speak to her in over a year. He was as good as dead. After Thor had taken him back to Asgard, Eleanor was sure that he had been executed for his crimes. "It doesn't matter," she muttered and Tony cocked an eyebrow. "It's not like I'll see him again."

"Move on, sweetheart," sighed Tony, closing the magazine and putting it down. "Try to find someone human to begin with." He finished his sandwich, licking his fingers.

"You're a riot," Eleanor said, rolling her eyes. "Truly."

"Which is why you have a crush on me in the first place."

Tony ran from the room as Eleanor threw the magazine at him, following him out so they could return to Stark Tower. "You cocky bastard!"

* * *

"So…" Eleanor sighed in the chilly night. Her breath was visible as she breathed out deeply. "You think that they're really after me?"

"Director Fury doesn't know shit," Tony chuckled. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Even if he was right, I don't know where Loki is. I don't know anything about him anymore. The day he was taken –" she looked at her feet. "That was the last time I saw him."

"I doubt it was you they were looking for, okay?" Tony tried to assure her. They walked down the street, still dressed in their party clothes. Tony looked spiffy in his tuxedo and Eleanor in a long, red dress that hugged her body. "Why would they need you? They know that Loki's been on whatever planet he's from locked up in a cell and probably dead by now."

Eleanor gasped. "You think he's really dead?"

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, too."

"I have," she replied desperately. "But I really hope he's still alive."

"Whatever," Tony said, not wanting to talk about Eleanor's love for Loki. "Hearing about your lovefest with him isn't something that excites me, no matter how kinky it was."

Eleanor slapped Tony's arm. "Shut up."

"How kinky was it?"

"_Tony_!"


	2. Chapter 2

****i want to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added this to their story alert thing. for you guys, an especially long chapter (kinda not really) but i do kind of like it a lot actually. this is one of my favorite chapters of any story that i've ever written, but i'll leave that for you guys to decide. and guess who's in this chapter? xx

**Chapter 2**

Eleanor sipped at her orange juice, sitting cross-legged at Tony's kitchen table, reading through the newspaper. The stories were boring; the government spending to fix Manhattan, questions about another alien attack, and the public appearance by herself and Tony at the party the previous night. She looked up as she heard footsteps and Pepper was walking quickly through the kitchen in high heels and a black pencil skirt. She looked awfully professional.

"Where are you going?" Eleanor asked casually, tearing a banana peel off a banana and eating it. "You look like you're in a rush."

"We were _supposed_ to leave twenty minutes ago," huffed Pepper. "Tony!"

Tony waltzed into the kitchen, tying his tie around his neck. Dressed in a suit almost as nice as the one he wore the night before, he smiled at Pepper. "Right here."

"He's got a press conference," Pepper told Eleanor in response to her question.

Eleanor raised her eyebrows and continued to eat her banana. "Oh."

"Bruce is here, but he's still sleeping," Pepper informed her like a mother. "If you need anything, ask JARVIS, we'll be back God knows when."

Eleanor nodded and as soon as the door shut and Pepper's angry voice could no longer be heard, she jumped up from her seat and moved to the living room, sitting down on the leather couch she was so fond of. "JARVIS, I need a monitor," she announced and JARVIS replied kindly, a monitor floating down before her face. "Excellent."

"What can I do for you, Miss Bennett?"

She thought for a moment, running her fingers through her tangled mess of blonde hair. Licking her lips, she thought of the most rational idea. People who were connected to him. People that would know about Asgard and Thor and Loki. "I need you to bring up a list of mortal people that have connections with Thor, not including me or any of the Avengers," she told JARVIS, touching the monitor and spreading her fingers so that JARVIS's searches would appear all around her. Watching Tony and Bruce work definitely helped her understand how to use the new technology a lot better.

"Of course, miss," JARVIS replied warily and there were several matches. The first match was a girl with brown hair and big doe eyes. Eleanor leaned back in her seat and folded her arms over her chest. "Jane Foster. Current location: New Mexico."

"Next."

"Darcy Lewis. Current location: New Mexico."

Eleanor shook her head. "Next."

JARVIS minimized the picture of Darcy Lewis and put it to the left of Eleanor, next to Jane Foster's picture. "Erik Selvig. Current location: Unknown."

Eleanor's eyes widened. She recognized him – he looked so familiar… "Stop, stop, hold it! That was the man –"

"Eleanor, what are you doing?"

She jumped and turned around. Bruce was walking towards her, his hair a mess and bags under his eyes. She couldn't come up with an explanation and Bruce squinted, looking at the picture of Erik that JARVIS was showing her.

"Erik Selvig?" Bruce asked, taking his glasses out of the breast pocket of his shirt and putting them on. He crossed his arms and nodded.

"You know him?" Eleanor said.

"Of course," replied Bruce. "We used to work together before my accident –Eleanor, what are you doing?"

"I need to find these people – especially Erik Selvig," Eleanor told Bruce desperately. He sat down beside her on the couch. "Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis – they're in New Mexico, but JARVIS said that Erik Selvig's location is unknown. But I remember him! He was on top of this building that day we fought here in Manhattan."

"He may have returned back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters," Bruce shrugged. "I heard he works for them now. He was researching the Tesseract when Loki –" He eyes went wide and he shook his head furiously. "No, no, no! I know what you're doing!"

Eleanor scoffed and laughed nervously. "I'm just doing some research is all."

"If you think any of these people will help you find Loki, then you're wrong. Thor brought Loki back to Asgard with him. You won't be able to find him."

"JARVIS, call Jane Foster!" shouted Eleanor.

"No, JARVIS!" Bruce protested.

Eleanor slapped a hand over Bruce's mouth and rolled on top of him, trying to prevent him from speaking. He struggled underneath her. "JARVIS, just do it!" she called and Bruce's objections were muffled under Eleanor's hands.

There was ringing all around Eleanor and Bruce grabbed her hips, throwing her off him. She stood up, pacing back and forth. Bruce waited patiently, watching Eleanor nervously chew her fingers and bite her nails. Her heart was going faster than his – that was for sure. The phone rang seven times and then: "_This is Jane Foster. I'm not available right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks, bye._"

"Hang up," Eleanor instructed JARVIS and there was a click. Her eyes filled with tears. "Call Darcy Lewis."

"No, JARVIS," Bruce interrupted. "Stop it. Get this out of here."

"As you wish, sir," JARVIS replied quietly. The monitor disappeared before Eleanor's eyes and the pictures of Jane, Darcy, and Erik were gone.

Eleanor was breathing heavily and nearly sobbing. She turned to Bruce and went to hit him, but he easily caught her wrists and she gave up fighting him. Bruce held her wrists as she fell into him. "What are you doing?" she moaned, burying her face in his chest. "I'll never find him without talking to them." She looked up at Bruce's face and he looked down at her.

"You don't want to find him, Eleanor," he whispered. "Look at what he's done to you. Think about what he did to you. You were just another human to him. Another victim. Let it go." He slowly released Eleanor's wrists and let her awkwardly cuddle up next to him, crying.

"You have no idea what he said to me in private," she gasped. "I love him."

"You don't love him," Bruce replied, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down. "You don't."

Eleanor lowered her voice, staring at him sadly. "How do you know that?" she hissed. "You don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about us –"

"Eleanor, Loki treated you the same way your father did," he said and Eleanor sat up quickly. "How could you possibly love someone who does nothing but take advantage of you?"

"How do you know what my father did?" she snapped. "Who told you that?"

Bruce hesitated. "Your mother did."

"Why?"

"She was worried about you!" Bruce tried to reason with her.

Eleanor hopped out of the seat and got to her feet, backing away from Bruce. She swallowed and closed her eyes, her chest rising and falling quickly. She bent over, attempting to get some air, trying to calm herself down. "I'll be in my bedroom."

* * *

"Miss Bennett?" JARVIS said meekly and she hummed a response. She was lying face down in her bed, almost suffocating herself with her pillow. "Mr. Stark's press conference is on the television – shall I turn it on?"

"Sure," she muttered, rolling over and sitting up. JARVIS turned on the television in her room and she held her knees to her chest. "He looks like an arse standing up there…"

"Nothing new," retorted JARVIS and Eleanor chuckled.

There was a knock on the door and Eleanor shouted, "Come in!" Bruce walked through her door and saw that she, too, was watching Tony's press conference. He sat down beside her and they watched in silence.

"Eleanor Bennett is not my girlfriend. Nor is she my mistress," he told the press with a slight smirk. He looked directly into the cameras and Eleanor stuck her tongue out, knowing he was trying to get to her. "She was my date to the party last night because my current girlfriend, Miss Potts, was out of town."

The crowd stood up again, calling Tony's name and one asked, "I heard Eleanor Bennett is living at your house! How does Miss Potts feel about that?"

Tony cleared his throat. "She is not the only one presently staying at Stark Tower with us. If you really think we'd let Eleanor go off on her own after what happened to her a year ago, then you're insane. Next?"

The next few questions were about his company and which direction he was taking. They asked about Iron Man and his plans for the future. They asked if he believed another alien attack was going to happen. It amazed Eleanor that they were still stuck on that even though it happened a year ago. Although, nothing like that had ever happened before, so it was understandable they were worried.

"Do you think we could speak to Miss Bennett?" asked one reporter and Tony smiled crookedly, looking at Pepper, who was shaking her head furiously and telling him to end the conference.

"I could call her up if you'd like," grinned Tony. "I'm sure she's back at the tower watching this very second." He looked into the camera again, dialing Eleanor's number on his mobile phone. Her face appeared on the screen and Eleanor heard her phone vibrating on the nightstand.

She held her head in her hands and sighed. "Oh God…" she moaned, picking up her phone and debating whether or not to answer it.

"Don't pick it up," Bruce told her. "You shouldn't have to give a press conference."

Eleanor rejected Tony's call.

"She ignored me!" Tony exclaimed with a smile and the press laughed quietly. "She must be having some _fun_ with Banner…" He smirked, looking into the camera briefly again and her face turned red. When she looked at Bruce, he was rubbing his eyes with his palms, blushing as well.

Eleanor called Tony back to prove that she wasn't doing anything intimate with Bruce and Tony's ringtone was heard on the television. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and nodded. "Ah, so she _was_ listening…" He put the phone to his ear and looked into the camera. "Hey there, I thought you weren't going to call me back."

"Tony!" she shouted and he put her on speaker for everyone to hear. "This is inappropriate!"

"No, sweetheart, I think they just want to ask you a few questions," laughed Tony, glancing at Pepper. She was frustrated and so were a few other security guards, who were looking rather uncomfortable. "Just answer a few, Eleanor."

She didn't reply, but turned to Bruce, who shrugged.

"Is Brucey with you?" he asked.

"Right here, Stark," Bruce said and Tony smiled and nodded again, holding out his phone to the reporters. Eleanor put her phone on speaker incase Bruce was to talk again.

"Excellent," Tony said to himself; all the while, he picked on a reporter and they looked at the phone awkwardly. Eleanor's face was smiling brightly at them on Tony's phone screen and they cleared their throat, talking loudly, even though they could be heard over the television fine with the many microphones floating about the conference room.

"Was there any romantic connection between you and the man who kidnapped you a year ago?"

Eleanor looked to Bruce, searching his face. He watched as she tried quickly to find a sufficient answer. He leaned towards her phone. "I don't think she particularly wants to talk about him at the moment," Bruce answered. "It was a hard time for her and she's trying to forget about it."

"Surely you can't just forget about it?" asked the same reporter. Eleanor covered her face with her hands and felt Bruce drape his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and reassuringly rubbing her arm. "I mean, out of all the people, it happened to you."

"I told you, she doesn't want to talk about it," Bruce said again and Eleanor started to cry. Bruce took her phone from her. "Stark, this was a bad idea."

"Calm down, Banner," said Tony into his phone. "Let the girl answer."

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Bruce calmly tried to explain. "Leave her alone."

He ended the call with Tony and Eleanor kept her face hidden. Bruce continued to watch the press conference. Pepper had jumped up from her seat and shut Tony's microphone off, arguing quietly with him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the conference room as he waved and blew kisses to the reporters, despite his angry girlfriend.

Bruce manually shut the television off and stood up, pulling Eleanor to her feet. Her eyes were red and she looked away from him. "He's just an ass," Bruce said to her, squeezing her shoulders lightly. "Ignore them all. Those reporters don't know anything about what happened last year and they never will. No one is going to tell them what you said to Loki or what he said to you or what you said to us about him. Okay?"

Eleanor stared at the ground, her blond hair framing her face. She breathed in deeply and looked up into Bruce's face with a weak smile. "I just need to go out for a little while, okay? I'll be back soon."

He nodded and released her. "Be careful."

* * *

"We saw the press conference today."

"Oh?"

"I think what Tony did was completely idiotic."

"Yeah. Total dick move."

"This isn't art," hissed Eleanor underneath her breath. Her best friends, Amy and Harry, had joined her at the art museum a few blocks away from Stark Tower. Normally, Eleanor went by herself to admire her mother's work, but they had rearranged the entire exhibit to hang up some new art, but Eleanor hated it. "Look at this. There is absolutely no use of color in this painting. I don't even know if it's of anything. There isn't even an identifiable technique –"

"Then we'll keep moving," Harry interrupted her, placing a hand on the small of Eleanor's back and pushing her down the line of paintings.

"This isn't right, either," Eleanor spoke mainly to herself. She crossed her arms and thought. She then pointed to the painting. "Whoever painted this didn't spend enough time looking at Stark Tower. They have the letters completely wrong and they didn't paint enough floors."

"Do you have to be so critical?" Amy sighed. The brunette admired the Stark Tower painting and shrugged. "I think it's lovely."

"But it's _wrong_!" complained Eleanor.

"Look, we know you're upset about the conference today, but please don't take all your anger out on us," Harry pleaded. "Not everyone can be as artistic as you and your mother. How come you don't show off some of your paintings here? How come you don't show them off at all?"

_Because I haven't really painted any_, thought Eleanor to herself. The whole artist thing was just a huge lie; she didn't want Harry and Amy to know what she really did in her free time. She didn't want her friends to know she was really a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D. That conversation would go sour right away. She knew that Amy loved to gossip and if she knew that Eleanor was a spy, so would the rest of Manhattan.

"I like to keep them to myself," she replied quietly. "In my room."

"You should let us come by sometime," Harry suggested. "You've never let us see them before and I would love to."

"Tony doesn't really like other people in the tower," said Eleanor. "One little thing could set Bruce off and that's a risk we don't want to take."

"You're so lucky," gushed Amy, smiling dreamily. "You get to _live_ with them. You actually get to _live_ with superheroes and eat breakfast with them and spend every waking moment together –"

"I try to avoid spending every waking moment with them," Eleanor countered. "After spending a few hours with Tony, you get sick of him."

"But what about _Bruce_?" pressed Amy. "Isn't he handsome?"

"My mum thought so," chuckled Eleanor.

"As much as I find this conversation fascinating," Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe we could chat about something else? Or do something else? I'm starving. I didn't eat breakfast."

"Shawarma?" said Eleanor quickly and the two looked at her awkwardly. "I've been eating plenty of it ever since I started living with Tony. There's a lovely joint down the street. It's delicious. They have the best sandwiches."

"At this point, I'm up for anything," Harry shrugged.

"I promise you, it's good!" Eleanor smiled and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him to the exit as Amy followed close behind.

* * *

"How _dare_ you embarrass her like that on _national television_?" shrieked Pepper as she and Tony walked into the kitchen. Tony poured them both a drink, but Pepper didn't take it. She had been yelling at him all the way home from the conference in the back of the limo and all the way up the elevator and she wasn't backing down anytime soon. "You embarrassed that poor girl, who has been trying so hard not to be in the media! Now what will she think? What do you think she'll have to say?"

"Nothing that you haven't said," replied Tony flatly. "Have a drink, Pepper, relax."

"How are you so calm about this?" scoffed Pepper, pushing him lightly. "You were an ass on TV – which is _definitely_ nothing new – don't you _ever_ pull some stupid stunt like that ever again, understood?"

"JARVIS?" asked Tony, drinking his scotch.

"Yes, sir?"

"What _has_ Eleanor done today? And where is she?"

"She went out shortly after your conference," JARVIS answered. "And I don't think she would want me telling you what she has done today…"

"Tell me or I rewire you to tell me without question."

"She had me find people besides herself and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. members who had connections with Thor."

"And?"

"And then nothing. She attempted to call one of them – Jane Foster – but she never picked up. Bruce stopped her after that."

"Gee, I wonder what she's doing finding people with connections to Thor," Tony said, looking at Pepper with his eyebrows raised. "She needs exposure to the media, Pepper, in order to see how horrible and evil Loki really is. She's trying to find him."

"Then let her try," Pepper threw her hands in the air. "It's not like she's actually going to leave Earth and find him. You understand that her efforts are futile, right?"

"No one knows where he is," Tony snapped. "He could be on Earth for all we know. If he takes her, she's not going to want to come back. She thinks he's wonderful and lovely and nice. The media is realistic and will bring her back to reality."

"I'm still angry at you for doing that."

"You're always angry at me for doing something."

* * *

"Brother, brother," begged Loki quietly, placing his hands on the cell door. He wrapped his fingers around the bars and slumped to the ground. "Please."

Thor looked down at his brother and pursed his lips. Loki was hardly able to stand. After being tortured and hurt, he was content with being held in the cell, away from all the people who wanted to hurt him. His hands were cuffed, but Thor had relieved his brother of the muzzle, not wanting to humiliate him any further. "No," Thor said firmly.

Loki put his forehead against the bars of his cell and sighed. His face was cut up and bruised and his nose had been badly broken a few days prior. "Just for a day. That is all I ask of you, brother. I will never ask you for anything ever again, I swear to you –"

"Enough," hissed Thor, growing increasingly frustrated with his brother's attempts to leave his cell. "You lie – as soon as you touch the ground on Midgard, you will attempt to take it over again."

"I am not lying," Loki gasped, looking up at Thor in the face. His eyes were watery. "I have been beaten and tortured and I have given them nothing but honest answers-!" That was only partially true; while Odin had been interrogating his adopted son, Loki had told the truth, but hidden lots of details. "I deserve this! I need this!"

"You will never set foot on that planet again!" Thor yelled loudly, making the ground rumble. "You try to destroy the planet that I love and you hurt people that are dear to me!"

"You think that I have not realized this?" Loki shot back. "I know I have hurt people and I must make it up to her!"

Thor crossed his arms, stepping closer to Loki's cell and looking down at the poor god on the floor. "This is about her? The human girl?"

"Eleanor, yes. I have hurt her and caused her so much pain," Loki stammered. "I severed the bond between us so she would not have to feel the pain that I have felt this past year. I have not spoken to her or heard her thoughts for such a long time."

"After all this time – after an entire year, you still pine for her, brother?"

"Of course, I do," Loki jumped to his feet. "I told her I would come back for her – that was the one promise I ever intended to keep."

"This is strange of you, brother," Thor raised an eyebrow. "What has happened to you on Midgard? I suspect you have other motives."

"None."

Thor didn't answer.

"Do you not believe me?"

"It is hard to believe someone who has lied so much," Thor told Loki. "I have tried to convince myself to believe you, but I cannot after all that you have done to the people and world so dear to me."

"As if Asgard is not dear to _me_?" Loki said through gritted teeth. "I am the rightful king of Asgard! But, if I cannot have Asgard, then I do not see why I cannot have Midgard?"

"I have promised to protect it!"

"Just as I have promised to protect Eleanor! To come back and find her!"

"She does not expect you to come back to her!" shouted Thor and Loki backed away, shaking his head slowly.

"Do not lie, brother."

"Oh," Thor smiled angrily. "The irony."

* * *

Eleanor returned to Stark Tower around one in the morning. Everyone was asleep, but JARVIS greeted her as if she had done nothing wrong or suspicious at all. In fact, she hadn't done anything suspicious. She had been out around Manhattan with Amy and Harry, shopping and eating and having a good time, trying to get her mind off of Tony's stupid move during the press conference.

She went into her bedroom and locked the door, lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. She glanced at the clock and did some mental math. "JARVIS?" she whispered.

"Yes, Miss Bennett?"

"Call Jane Foster."

JARVIS hesitated, but followed her instructions. The ringing was quiet throughout her bedroom and then – "Hello?"

"Is this Jane Foster?" Eleanor asked, sitting up and smiling to herself.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Eleanor Bennett," she continued and Jane waited for her to continue. "And I work with S.H.I.E.L.D. But this phone call is because of my own reasons. I understand you have connections to Thor."

"I – you could say that."

"Well, I have connections, too. And I'd like to talk to you and your friends about him, if you don't mind."

"Well, I'm by myself right now –"

"How quickly can you get a flight to New York?"

"New York?" asked Jane and she hummed, thinking quickly. "I'm sure I could get one by morning. There's always flights to New York."

"Do you think you could get to LaGuardia Airport by tomorrow evening? You and your friends – Darcy and Erik?"

"How do you know them?" Jane said. She wasn't suspicious sounding at all, but rather curious.

"I – er – it doesn't matter. But I met Erik Selvig last year on top of Stark Tower. That's where you'll be staying – I'll make sure Tony is okay with it, don't worry. But tell him I was the one who closed the portal. I'm sure he'll remember. You don't just forget something like that."

"I'll let them know," Jane answered.

"Thank you for agreeing to this."

"Absolutely. I've been worried about Thor."

Eleanor paused. "I've been worried about someone else, too," she cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

The phone clicked and Eleanor was shaking with anticipation. Her hands were trembling and Eleanor laid back in bed. "JARVIS?" she breathed.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Tony I did that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eleanor and Jane had exchanged phone numbers and Eleanor got the time of Jane's flight. She was to be arriving in New York with Darcy and Erik at 3:00 in the afternoon. Tony and Pepper knew nothing of the three new friends Eleanor had made and she planned to keep it that way.

Bruce was working in the lab by himself and Eleanor took the elevator down to see him. She had an hour before Jane's flight landed and she planned on being there a little early. She typed in her four digit password and then placed her palm to the scanner. The door to the lab opened and Bruce looked up and wiped his hands on a towel, smiling at her.

"Will you drive me somewhere?" she asked innocently, walking up to him and holding her hands together, begging.

He laughed nervously. "Where?"

"The airport," Eleanor sang.

"Why the airport?" Bruce said, crossing his arms.

Eleanor ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat, thinking up an excuse. "Harry's going out of town and I just wanted to see him off," she lied. "But Amy can't go because she's sick so she can't give me a ride."

"Why can't you just take a limo?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I thought we could use some quality time."

"'Quality time' my ass," laughed Bruce. "Yeah, I'll drive you; give me a second to clean up."

* * *

Refusing to walk from Stark Tower's entrance to the car through the pouring rain, Bruce had to pull the car up to her and she got in. The sky was grey and ominous – Jane's flight was probably going to be delayed. She swore under her breath.

Eleanor's feet were up on the dashboard and she kept checking the time on her phone or to see if Jane had left her a message. Her knee bounced excitedly as Bruce kept hitting every red light and getting stuck behind the slowest cars. It was 2:25 and Eleanor just wanted to get there already.

Stopping at another red light, Eleanor groaned loudly. "How long is this going to take?" she shouted and closed her eyes. Bruce chuckled. "Sorry – I'm just getting a little impatient."

"I can see that." He flipped his turn signal on.

"That's a one way road."

"Shit."

Bruce went straight and turned at the next street. "Isn't this nice quality time?" she sighed, sitting up and staring out the window.

"To be honest," Bruce said. "I don't think you've looked at me since you got in the car. What are you planning?"

"I told you. I have to see Harry off."

"Where's he going?"

"New Mexico," Eleanor replied quickly, looking at him. Bruce stared out the windshield

"New Mexico?" questioned Bruce. "New Mexico… like where Jane Foster and her friends live?"

"That's right," Eleanor shrugged it off. She knew that Bruce was smart and probably figured out what she was doing, but she wasn't about to admit it outloud.

"Eleanor, I'm scared to know what you've done. I think I know what we're going to do at the airport, but I really, _really_ hope to God it isn't what I think it is."

"?" Eleanor said it all in one breath. She breathed out and then continued to stare out the window as Bruce braked harshly at a red light, causing Eleanor to begin to fall forward before her seatbelt locked.

"Eleanor… you didn't."

She smiled at him and shrugged. "I did."

Bruce let the information sink in as the light turned green and they continued to drive. The windshield wipers squeaked furiously against the windshield and the rain began to let up. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Eleanor looked up at the grey sky, thinking that maybe Thor was near. Bruce turned off onto the next exit and they arrived at LaGuardia airport at 2:45.

"Eleanor, did you even think this through?" he asked her, leaning out his window to grab a parking ticket. "Where are they staying?"

"Er – Stark Tower," muttered Eleanor, rubbing her eyes with her palms. "There's enough rooms!"

"Does Tony even know?"

"I told JARVIS not to tell Tony I called Jane!"

"He's going to kill you – you know that?"

"I know…" sighed Eleanor again.

Bruce drove up the parking garage and found a spot. He shut the car off and the two stayed in the car for a few seconds, completely silent. "This is a horrible idea," Bruce scolded her. Eleanor didn't look at him, even though his eyes were focused on her. "You should have asked someone or talked to one of us – especially Tony. You just _can't_ do stuff like this, Eleanor."

She crossed her arms.

"But they're coming, so there's nothing we can do about it," Bruce finished. "We can't send them back now. Come on."

Eleanor smiled at Bruce and followed him into the airport.

* * *

"Shit, Tony's calling," Eleanor bit down on her lip and held her phone up for Bruce to see. Jane's flight had been delayed about an hour and they had been waiting only twenty minutes. She pushed the answer button on her phone and breathed in deeply. "Hello?"

"_Eleanor, where are you? And are you with Bruce?_"

"We're at the airport right now," Eleanor told him cautiously. "Bruce drove me to see Harry off. He's going on vacation and er – we found someone. Do you think you could put up some rooms at the tower?"

Tony hesitated. "_Like how many?_"

"Three…? Maybe two – please?"

"_Eleanor Bennett, what the _hell_ is going on right now? Why are you at the airport and who are you picking up? Who is coming back to my house?_" There was a moment's hesitation and then Tony chuckled. "_Oh, I get it. It's Cap, isn't it? Cap and Legolas and Nat, right? Why didn't you say so? I've always got room at Stark Tower for them –_"

"It's not them," Eleanor said, cutting him off. "But can you still make arrangements for three guests? It would mean a lot to me."

"_Can you just tell me who? I'm not fond of guessing games._"

"I can't tell you who," replied Eleanor, biting her nails. "You'll just have to keep guessing. You'll never guess, anyway."

"_Should I be worried?_"

"N – no, you shouldn't," stuttered Eleanor, glancing at Bruce sideways. "Don't worry about me or Bruce. Just make sure there are accommodations, okay?"

"_Jesus, it feels like you're taking over my own home_."

"Be thankful I haven't taken over your Miami house yet," muttered Eleanor and she giggled. She knew Tony was rolling his eyes at her. "We'll be home as soon as possible, okay? We have to wait until Harry leaves –" She didn't know why she was still lying about that. Obviously she had come to pick people up. "Just be ready for us later tonight."

"_Okay, sweetheart._" Tony was smirking as he hung up the phone.

"That was close," shrugged Eleanor, pocketing her phone. Bruce laughed quietly.

"He's not stupid," Bruce told her and she nodded. "He knows something's going on. I bet you he's forcing JARVIS to tell him what you did and who you're picking up."

"It's none of his business!" argued Eleanor, lowering her voice so people wouldn't stare. They had reached the gate where Jane, Darcy, and Erik would be landing and they found empty seats facing the large windows. Bruce looked at the time monitors and saw that Jane's flight was indeed delayed. "I mean, okay, maybe I should have asked about the housing situation earlier, but this is my problem and not his."

"It's all of our business," whispered Bruce. "We ended up saving you countless times last year from Loki and we don't want to wind up doing it again."

"I don't need saving, though, that's the thing. I'm perfectly safe with him."

"You're joking, right?"

Eleanor seemed perfectly calm. He watched as she opened up her message box on her phone, clicking on Jane's name and checking the time again. She was getting anxious. "Why would I joke about that?" she asked with wide eyes. Bruce cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. "Alright, so he and I got off on the wrong foot, but it's different now. _He's_ different."

"You say that now," Bruce said. "You also told me he was going to come back for you. It's been a year, Eleanor. I honestly think he doesn't care about you at all."

"Don't say that," she hissed. "You don't know that."

"I remember hearing you tell him you loved him," Bruce recalled, looking up at the bright lights above them. "And he didn't say it back. Has he once told you he cared about you?"

"Yes!" she answered honestly.

"Did you really think he was sincere about it? I mean, the odds of him being truthful are… a million to one. He is the God of lies – does that mean nothing to you?"

"What's your point?" Eleanor was fed up with Bruce and wanted nothing more than to kick him right in his ass. "This is between me and Loki – not you, me, and Loki."

"You're purposefully putting yourself into danger," Bruce groaned, messing up his hair in frustration. "You saw what Loki did to Coulson and to Selvig and to all of Manhattan. He's dangerous and he's powerful. You only care about him because he seems to care about you. Because he touches you a certain way. Because he talks to you a certain way. Because after what your father put you through, you never thought you'd find someone to actually take care of you the way Loki seemed to. Am I right?"

Eleanor's face was as white as a ghost and Bruce bit his lip, realizing he had gone too far. She wouldn't look at him. She looked straight ahead at the closed doors of the gate that Jane and her friends were going to walk through as soon as their plane landed. "I can take a cab home," she breathed.

"What? No –"

"Please, just leave me alone."

"Eleanor, I can drive you back to Stark Tower. Just calm down." He touched her arm, but she flinched and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry – that was wrong – I shouldn't have said any of that. I didn't mean to upset you, you just worry me."

"I'm not a child, Bruce," she said with a shaky voice. "I don't need you to watch over me like a guardian. I'm doing fine on my own."

"So what happens if you actually find Loki and no one is watching over you? He'll take advantage of you, knowing that no one will come to rescue you."

"Stop, please."

She turned to look Bruce in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry," she retorted. "You mean every word you say. Why would you be sorry about that?"

Bruce slunk back in his chair. There was no way he would win an argument with her. She was too stubborn and she always had to be right. That's what he hated about her. She could never accept defeat. Perhaps hate was a strong word…

* * *

"Tell me," hissed Odin Allfather, furious at his adopted son. Rage caused the older god to lift his hand as if to strike Loki, but Loki did not flinch. He was on his knees before his father and brother, handcuffed and badly beaten. He could not find the strength to conjure up any magic at all. He could not escape the torture and imprisonment. "What have you done with the girl? What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing," Loki gasped, looking up into Thor's face angrily. Thor had been the one to tell Odin about Eleanor. About the human girl Loki so desperately wanted to find. "I have not done anything harmful to her."

"He is lying!" shouted Thor, pointing an accusative finger at Loki. Loki shook his head and sighed, knowing that no one would believe him. "He raped the girl – several times!"

"Brother –"

"_Silence_!" Odin yelled and Loki slumped his shoulders.

"You violated someone dear to me, brother," Thor said, stepping closer to Loki and gritting his teeth. "You have hurt a friend and that will not go unpunished. All of the mortals you harmed will haunt you forever, Loki."

"I will ask you once again – what are you planning to do with Midgard?" insisted Odin.

"_Nothing_," Loki answered breathlessly. "I swear to you, Allfather, I swear to you. The girl – she is mine – she belongs to me and I must see her!"

"You will see no one," commanded Odin and waved his hand causing magic to flow through Loki's body. He screamed out in pain, the veins in his neck threatening to pop. He fell on his stomach on the marble floor and shook violently. "Take him away – I cannot look at him any longer."

* * *

"Eleanor Bennett?"

Eleanor eyes opened. Her head was resting on Bruce's shoulder and it was nighttime out. The flight had been delayed for a while, waiting out the thunderstorm that was right above Manhattan. Bruce had also been asleep, his head nuzzled into Eleanor's, and they both sat up quickly, yawning and stretching. Eleanor turned around to see three people standing before her with luggage.

"Jane?" Eleanor jumped to her feet and stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you so much for coming."

"Yeah, I'm Jane and this is Darcy –" Eleanor and Darcy shook hands quickly. "And this is my friend, Erik."

"We met last year," nodded Erik curtly and he shook Bruce's hand, giving him a warm smile. "Good to see you again, Bruce. Doing well, I presume?"

Bruce smiled back. "You could say that."

Eleanor turned to Jane and Darcy. "I called Tony and made sure he had three rooms set up for some guests. He doesn't know you're coming yet, but I promise, I'll explain everything back at Stark Tower."

Jane nodded and looked to Darcy. Darcy shrugged and the group moved quickly out of the airport and to Bruce's small car. Eleanor sat up front and the three guests squished together in the backseat, not complaining. The ride would be short since the roads were clear and the rain done.

"Call Tony again," Bruce muttered to Eleanor and she nodded, taking her phone out of her pocket and dialing Tony's phone number using speed dial.

"_Hey, sweetheart. What's taking so long? You and Brucey go out on a date?_"

"No!" Eleanor replied, turning bright red. Bruce looked at her quickly and raised an eyebrow. "We're on our way home now. You have the rooms all set up?"

"_Yes. Eleanor, are you going to tell me what's going on or will I have to force it out of you?_"

"This is none of your business," she hissed at him through the phone. "Just trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing."

"_You let Banner in on it, though. Am I that bad?_"

"Frankly, yes!" huffed Eleanor. "We'll be home in a short while, alright?"

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oh, can you get me something from –"_

Eleanor hung up the phone before Tony had time to place a food order with her. She was nervous again. Her leg was bouncing and she kept chewing her nails down to stubs. The three in the back hardly spoke; Darcy was busy listening to her iPod and Erik was looking at the window, admiring Manhattan. Jane, however, was looking at Eleanor, hoping for answered.

"How did you find me?" she asked Eleanor and the latter turned in her seat to look at Jane.

"JARVIS found you three," she explained, but they looked at her strangely. "JARVIS is like Tony's electronic butler. I asked for human connections to Thor and you three popped up. You were all in New Mexico, so I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Why would you need connections to Thor?" asked Jane again. "Is he in trouble?"

"I told you, I'll explain everything at the tower. I just need to get my thoughts straight."

Eleanor looked to Bruce for help. Jane seemed content, so she leaned back in her seat and looked out the window, watching the many buildings being reconstructed and built. Bruce did not seem to want to offer advice, for her already thought her plan was foolish and immature and not thought out at all. Had she thought it through and considered it more, he would have attempted to help, but he was frustrated with her and her firm stance that Loki wasn't completely evil.

How could someone not see it? He thought it over and over again. He destroyed Manhattan, killed one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s members, and tried to kill not just Eleanor, but all of the Avengers, as well. Not only was Loki evil, he was crazy. How could someone ever possibly think they loved someone – some_thing_ – like that?

The five arrived at Stark Tower and took the elevator up to the usual floor; Eleanor wasn't too fond of the multi-floor lab. She thought science was rather boring, but didn't say so to either scientist.

Eleanor fetched everyone a drink and they accepted gratefully, downing the drinks within a few seconds. "I owe you all an explanation," Eleanor breathed deeply, clearing her throat and putting up her hair. Bruce looked at her and shook his head, turning the other way. "You have to hear me out, though."

Jane, Darcy, and Erik all nodded, leaning forward to hear what she had to say.

"I was kidnapped by Loki a year ago, violated, and sometimes held against my will –" It made her cringe to say that because she knew he was not that same person anymore. "I was thrown in a cell for supposedly hiding him or helping him or something. I was interrogated by members of S.H.I.E.L.D. for answers that I didn't have. But when he was taken away by Thor, back to Asgard, I promised him that I would find him. He promised me, but he hasn't come and I haven't heard anything from him. Before he left, he used magic on me. Magic that would let each other communicate with our minds, but the magic seems to have worn off and I cannot hear him in my head any longer."

Erik leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Did he brainwash you like he did me?" he suggested.

"No, he didn't. I know he didn't. I was completely aware of everything. I could make rational decisions."

"So why do you need us, then?" said Darcy impatiently.

"Do you know anything about Asgard?" Eleanor hesitated. "At all?"

Jane nodded and answered first. "Thor told me about the tree thing and the worlds and the Rainbow Bridge."

"The Rainbow Bridge?" Eleanor smiled and raised her eyebrows. "What is that?"

"That's how you get to the Bifrost," Jane continued. "And the Bifrost is where you can get to all the different worlds."

"How do you get to the Rainbow Bridge? You'd have to be with a god or what?" Eleanor slammed her fist on the bar, growing excited, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bruce was trying to calm her down. Eleanor stood up straight and nodded. "I need to get to Asgard," she whispered.

"Why?" Darcy shook her head, not quite understanding.

Erik opened his mouth and protested. "No – don't tell me you're trying to find –"

Eleanor nodded and Erik bit his tongue. She shrugged. "I have to find Loki."


	4. Chapter 4

Turn of events in this chapter with Jane, Darcy, and Erik. Will they help her? Idk wait for other chapters ok. Also, I want to especially thank **ForTheLoveOfSalazar** who plans on making a comic for my stories. That's an interesting idea and I can't wait to see it! Enjoy xx

**Chapter 4**

Eleanor sat in the bathtub late that night, the bubbly water up to her nose. Bob Dylan's "Mama, You Been On My Mind" echoed in the large and empty bathroom and lingered in the hallways on the other side of the door. It had been playing for almost an hour. Bruce had endured the nasally voice for sixty long minutes while attempting to read in his bedroom, which happened to be right across from the bathroom.

She would not come out, though. Jane, Darcy, and Erik had mocked her and jeered and poked fun at her. The claimed she was absolutely and completely insane and as Darcy put it – "Loki must have _fucked you up_." The three of them hooted and hollered until they tired themselves out and retired to their respective bedrooms. Eleanor locked herself in the bathroom and Bruce had taken it upon himself to explain to Tony who the strangers in his house were and what they were doing there. Enraged, Tony banged continuously on the bathroom door for ten minutes before giving up and muttering to himself.

Even though the water was cold, Eleanor did not make any effort to drain it and replace the cold water with hot. Goosebumps formed all over her skin, but she was too emotionally drained to move.

Maybe she was crazy. Maybe Loki did have her under some mind control. She stretched her arms before her and cracked her knuckles. She couldn't have been under some mind control; she felt free. She could think whatever she wanted and she could do whatever she wanted. She had control over herself, she knew that. She had seen what Loki had done to the agents he had brainwashed and she definitely wasn't like that.

There was a knock on the door at one in the morning that was soft and for sure not Tony or Bruce. "Eleanor, honey, come on out and get some sleep." It was Pepper and Eleanor held her breath, pausing the music that was playing and remaining in the bath. She must have had the key because the next thing Eleanor knew, the door was opening and Pepper crossed her arms, smirking at Eleanor. She attempted to cover her naked body, but it was no use; water splashed over the sides of the tub and onto the floor. The younger girl groaned and slicked back her wet hair.

Pepper grabbed a towel off of the rack near the door and walked over to Eleanor, helping her out of the bath while trying to wrap her quickly in the towel. Eleanor held the towel to her body and drained the tub, watching the bubbles go down. She grabbed her clothes off the ground and let Pepper lead her to her bedroom.

When the lights in Eleanor's room flicked on, she closed her eyes and fell into her bed, still wrapped in a towel. Pepper rummaged through her dresser and pulled out pajamas for her to wear. Eleanor did not argue, but slipped them on and then crawled underneath the blankets. Pepper instructed JARVIS to dim the lights and Eleanor felt Pepper's fingers stroking her hair. They were long and skinny and bony, just like Loki's, but more feminine.

"They laughed at me," muttered Eleanor into her pillow. "Laughed and made fun of me and called me crazy."

"That's what Bruce said."

Eleanor moaned. "What have I done...?"

Pepper shushed her and stood up, turning the lights off and leaving Eleanor in the dark. The older lady stood in the doorway for a few seconds, watching Eleanor settle into bed and pull the covers up to her chin.

* * *

"_She's what?_"

"Trying to find Loki," Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes and glancing at Pepper. She was frowning at Tony. He held his mobile phone to his ear with his shoulder as he fixed himself a drink.

"_And you said who is over there?_" Director Fury continued.

"You remember Erik Selvig, right? He's here with er –" He looked to Pepper for help, but remembered. "Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis."

Director Fury hummed over the phone. "_They've all got connections to Thor. That was smart of her, I'll admit that._" He seemed deep in thought. "_I'll be there as quickly as I can to talk with her. I've got a plan._"

"Just don't throw her in a cell, alright?" hissed Tony through his phone, sipping at his drink. "She hasn't done anything dangerous and doesn't need to be punished like she's a criminal."

"_Yeah, yeah_."

"'Yeah, yeah' my ass."

* * *

Amy Russell was an eighteen year old girl named after Amy Bennett. Her parents had dreams that their daughter would make it big in the art industry. She met Eleanor at a small café while she was out to eat with Pepper. The two were discussing plans to renovate Stark Tower when Amy approached Eleanor, explaining that her parents were big fans of her mother's. Flattered, Eleanor left Amy her number and asked if she wanted to hang out the following day.

While Amy had become Eleanor's closest friend, she had told her nothing about her past. Of course Amy knew about Loki kidnapping her and that she lived at Stark Tower with Bruce and Tony, but that was it. Eleanor dodged questions about her current job; she lied to Amy about painting. She told Amy that Tony was supporting her so she didn't have to work. Amy believed it, but no matter how many times she asked to visit Stark Tower, Eleanor always had a different excuse.

"We're in the middle of renovations."

"Tony is working on something extremely important and doesn't want people bothering him."

"Bruce is experimenting with gamma radiation today and isn't sure how other people would react to it."

"Tony's having some important company people over tonight."

But there she was, walking through the doors of Stark Tower and into a small, white room. There was a keypad and a hand scanner, but Amy did not have a password to type in and she was sure the scanner wouldn't recognize her hand. Beside the scanner was a red button with a speaker drawn below it. The doors to the elevator would not open and there were no buttons beside the doors to open it. Amy pushed the red button.

Eleanor, Jane, Darcy, Erik, and Bruce were sitting around the television in Tony's living room, watching the evening news and eating Chinese food. While at first, the three guests were wary of Eleanor, they realized she wasn't all that crazy and actually very down to Earth. They avoided talking about Thor and Loki and Jane promised to stick it out until the end of the week, when they would catch their flight home.

Bruce had informed Eleanor that Director Fury was coming to visit with a mission in order for her. Although he had lied, he felt no guilt. Fury would set Eleanor straight and hopefully get her mind off of finding Loki.

Eleanor's face popped up on the news when JARVIS interrupted their program. "Miss Bennett, Amy Russell is on line one."

She sat up quickly, slamming her noodles on the coffee table, pursing her lips and thinking of an excuse. Jane, Darcy, and Erik went on eating as if nothing had happened. "Put her on," Eleanor cleared her throat and the high pitched voice of Amy filled the room, making Erik jump and look around quickly at the ceiling. Bruce turned the volume down on the television. "Hello, Amy."

"Hi, Eleanor. May I come up?" asked Amy.

"Er –" she glanced at Bruce. "Tony actually has guests down in the lab. I don't think –"

"He's in the lab – it doesn't matter, does it?" Amy continued and Eleanor began to panic. If Director Fury arrived while Amy was visiting, Eleanor's cover as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent would be blown. "May I?"

"For a little bit, but you've got to leave soon," Eleanor sighed quietly. "Send her up, JARVIS."

"Yes, ma'am."

The line clicked as Amy hung up and Bruce turned the television back up. "She doesn't know I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. She thinks I paint for a living," Eleanor whispered quickly to the scientist beside her. "What if she sees Director Fury?"

"Who is Amy?" Jane asked, slurping her noodles.

"She's Eleanor's best friend," Bruce replied as the doors to the room opened. Eleanor resumed eating, calming herself down as not to look suspicious to Amy. Amy bounced off the elevator, her brown curls up in a loose bun. She looked around in amazement and Bruce chuckled. Her eyes caught Eleanor's and she walked over to her, sitting to her left on the couch. Eleanor took a piece of chicken out of Bruce's cup and ate it.

"Good food," Darcy said quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

Amy, bold as usual, smiled. "Are you two dating?"

Eleanor groaned and covered her face as Bruce choked, his face turning red. Jane and Darcy giggled and Erik even chuckled slightly. "We're watching the news with our friends," said Eleanor. "What about that suggests that we're dating?"

"You were leaning on him and sharing food –" Amy leaned in to whisper in Eleanor's ear. "He's more handsome in person." Amy stood up again and began exploring the kitchen and bar and loving room. Bruce blushed and shook his head. Amy looked at all the alcohol Tony had stored and her eyes widened. Eleanor sat up, making sure there was a good few inches between her and Bruce. "Can I see your art, Eleanor?"

"It's downstairs, actually," Eleanor lied. "I had Tony put it away for now."

"Oh."

"Maybe another time," answered Eleanor, taking Bruce's empty noodle carton and getting up to throw away their trash. Amy walked over to her. "Are you hungry? Want something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Amy said, looking at a giant picture above the bar. It was a painting for Tony's house in Miami that Eleanor's mother had painted. Tony asked her to do it while they were fixing up the tower. "That's lovely."

Eleanor and continued to follow Amy around. "So how are you? What are you doing tonight? Are you going to be with Harry?"

"Harry's with his parents tonight," laughed Amy. "Do you want me to leave or something?"

"You have to forgive her," Bruce called at her over the sound of the news. "She's just got a job modeling and her new manager is coming over to speak with her about the details. She's a little nervous about it."

Eleanor glared at Bruce while Amy wasn't looking and mouthed, "_What?_" Bruce smiled and turned back around. "Yeah, what he said," smiled Eleanor weakly.

"_Oh_," Amy grinned, circling around Eleanor several times and examining her body. "A modeling gig? That'd be perfect for you. Awesome!"

"Yeah… that's it."

"Then maybe I should come back tomorrow when you've got all the details?" suggested Amy.

"Maybe we could go out to eat or something. We'll see what's going on."

JARVIS spoke loudly again. "Miss Bennett, I just let your er – manager into the elevator. He's on his way up now."

Eleanor gently pushed Amy towards the elevator doors, her heart racing. "Well, it was great seeing you, Amy. I'll text you tomorrow about plans, okay?"

The elevator doors opened and Director Fury was standing there, looking at Amy with a very confused look. Amy stood up straight. "Oh, you're her modeling manager?" asked Amy, shaking his hand. "Wicked eye patch. Looks good." She waved to all of Eleanor's friends and she sighed. "Nice to meet you all!"

As Amy boarded the elevator and the doors shut, Eleanor ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head and breathing out heavily. "Can you please explain what she was talking about?" inquired Fury. "You could have blown our cover!" He crossed his arms. She heard the others on the couch chuckle, but hush up quickly.

"Bruce came up with it, not me," she explained immediately. "I didn't know Amy was going to come by. Don't worry – she's my best friend and she's rather daft – she doesn't know anything is going on."

"Fine, never mind that," Fury said angrily, waving an impatient hand at her. Bruce stood up and walked over to them. "You three, over here, too. Let's sit down."

Jane, Darcy, and Erik stood and followed Fury, Eleanor, and Bruce to the bar, where Eleanor fixed everyone drinks as fast as she could, handing them out. "What's going on?" Eleanor asked quietly. "What's my mission?"

"Mission?" asked Fury and Bruce held his head in his hands. Eleanor glanced at him. "There is no mission. I'm here to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" Eleanor sat down on a barstool.

"Tony told me you were meeting with these three –" said Fury, pointing to the three guests Eleanor had invited to the tower. "And I know what you're doing. I know what you're planning to use them for. And the media is onto you." Fury held onto his drink glass tightly, but didn't drink it. "The media knows you've been meeting with Jane, Darcy, and Erik. They know that those three have connections with Thor. They're convinced you are trying to open another wormhole for Loki to travel through. They think you're on his side."

"But I'm not!" protested Eleanor. "We have dropped the subject of Thor and anything related to him!"

"You are not convincing enough," said Fury harshly.

"It's true," Erik interrupted. "She tried the first night we got here. We aren't helping her break Loki out of wherever he is on Asgard."

"So _that's_ your plan?" Fury looked at Eleanor with his good eye and she stammered, searching for something to say, but she couldn't think of anything that would sound good.

"No," Jane said, correcting Erik. "He just said that – Eleanor never told us she was trying to break Loki out of prison or anything. She just wants to know where he is."

Eleanor rubbed her temples. They weren't helping her situation.

"Regardless, the people of Manhattan are suspicious of you," Fury continued. "Which is why you'll have to be in the media for a while. You need good press to change their minds about you and I've got the perfect plan."

"Plan?" Bruce shook his head. "She doesn't need to do anything. She's not dangerous –"

"She does," Fury glanced at Bruce. "Since the media and people responded so positively to your date with Stark to the party, you are going to be dating Banner in public."

Eleanor looked at Bruce, whose face was contorted and void of emotion. "I'm sorry?" Eleanor snorted. "How exactly is that going to get me good press? Have you not thought about the issues with this?"

"Humor me."

"For one, the age difference?" suggested Eleanor, holding out her index finger. "I'm twenty years old and he's – well, he's not twenty!"

"You're a celebrity. Things like this happen everyday in that world."

"Because you know _all about_ that world, right?" hissed Eleanor dangerously. "What about my mother?"

"She has no idea. This will come as a shock to her, as well."

"The rest of the Avengers?" said Eleanor desperately.

"They'll know about the plan. In fact, I've already told them. They are supposed to try and make it seem as real as possible. This is my first time informing Banner."

Eleanor was silent as she stared at Director Fury. Darcy, who had been smirking at first, now sounded dead serious as she spoke with attitude. "There's got to be another way," she said, crossing her arms and spinning on her barstool. "You're not a publicist; you're like, a director or something. You can't tell her to do this."

Fury ignored her completely and looked at Eleanor, who looked just as flustered as Bruce.

"What about Loki?" breathed Eleanor.

"What about him?" repeated Fury. Eleanor did not answer him. "You will not be searching for him any longer, understood? If you do not agree to this plan, we have another idea. Currently, Stark is fixing up something that will completely wipe your memory of him. We began the project last year while you were being held captive by Loki. We planned to use it, but you proved to be able to think for yourself without being influenced by him, so we refrained."

"That's impossible," Erik countered. "To wipe her memory could cause horrible brain damage."

"To have her date me is one thing, but you can't mess with her mind," Bruce said, not raising his voice. Eleanor was afraid that his heart rate would speed up, but maybe it was just her's that was going faster than normal. "That's cruel. It's not right. Right?"

Jane nodded. "The people around her would still remember. You can't wipe all their minds, too. She'd get her memory back through the people around her. She'd eventually piece everything together again."

Eleanor was trembling. How could he do that? How could Fury think it was actually moral to wipe her memory of him? After how much she had endured? After all that had happened? And what if they hurt her? What if they erased more than they planned? She looked at Bruce with watery eyes.

"Fine," she replied. "I'll date him. That – that's okay, right?" Eleanor's eyes met Bruce's.

Bruce, who didn't want Eleanor's memory to be wiped, nodded. It wasn't fair to him or her.

"Tell Tony the memory machine won't be necessary," whispered Eleanor.

Fury did not nod or shake his head. "We don't know that for sure."

"I'm agreeing to date Bruce in the public, so you don't need the machine! I was given a choice!" Eleanor argued. "I don't know why you view me as such a threat when I haven't done anything to hurt S.H.I.E.L.D. and you know that!"

"Again, Miss Bennett," said Fury slowly. "We don't know that."

* * *

Eleanor had gone to bed long before Bruce or any of the guests. The four sat up in the living room, the television off. Bruce kept nervously running his fingers through his hair and sighing.

"Maybe we could help her?" Darcy suggested. "We were a little harsh on her when she suggested it at first, but…"

"Help her how? If we don't do this, Fury's just going to do something to hurt her," Bruce replied quite calmly. He had certainly learned to control his anger. "He could have other things in mind that he doesn't want to tell us. He's hidden things from us before, who's to say he won't do it again?"

"Loki's imprisoned," Jane shrugged. "We know that because he hasn't attacked in a year. Someone – most likely Thor since we haven't seen him either – is probably guarding him."

"Where are you going with this?" Bruce asked, looking up at her.

"If we get Thor back down here to Earth, he could take Eleanor up to Asgard briefly to see Loki – just to _see_ him. So she knows he's alive and okay."

"Fury will just see her as a bigger threat," Bruce said, waving a hand at her and shaking his head.

"She's not a threat, though," Erik said firmly. "She closed the portal last year. She was fighting against Loki, not with him."

"Fury doesn't want her on good terms with Loki," Bruce told them all. "Even if she speaks to him, Fury will probably have her thrown in a cell for the rest of her life."

"I think there's a different motive behind Fury's making you two date," Darcy nodded, leaning back in her chair and putting her hands behind her head. "I think he's trying to make Eleanor fall in love with you so he won't have to worry about her loving Loki."

"Then why doesn't he have Steve do that? He's younger than me. He's the youngest and he's _normal_," Bruce sighed. "He probably hopes that I'll go crazy and turn into the 'other guy' and kill her."

Everyone's eyes widened as Bruce's dark statement. "Er –" Erik began, but he didn't quite know what to say. Finally, after a long and heavy silence, he spoke. "They can't really have that machine… It's impossible to wipe her memory of one thing. He was most likely just making that up."

"I don't think so," Bruce answered. "You haven't seen all the toys Tony's created." Bruce paused. "I could tell Fury about Harry – he's Eleanor other good friend. He could have them date – I just don't understand what it's got to be me. He doesn't explain himself very well… He's too vague…"

"He's like that on purpose," Darcy scoffed. "He's a spy, man! Of course he's going to keep shit to himself!"

"Regardless," said Bruce, standing up and stretching. "I've got to do this or else Fury's going to use that damn machine on her. How is this fair at all?"

"I don't see why _you're _the one complaining," Jane frowned. "Eleanor's got two choices: date you or become the lab rat for a machine they've never used before. You can either date her or not. There's no consequence if you decide not to do this."

"Yeah, because that wouldn't haunt me forever if I caused Eleanor's mind to be wiped," Bruce retorted. As the three guests shuffled past him to head towards their bedrooms, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Not a very good situation, hm?" said JARVIS and Bruce jumped, forgetting that JARVIS had heard everything.

"Oh, shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, okay, I'm really sorry for not updating, but I'm so thankful that more people have favorited and followed my story. It really makes me want to continue! Currently, my life has been hectic and my social life has gotten much better. But I promise, now that things have calmed down, I'll write more to this story.

Also! **ForTheLoveOfSalazar** has been working on a comic for Rescue Me and I have to admit, it's coming along very well! It looks amazing. You can check it out at f (doc)com. Sorry, I can't leave links on this :(. It would be nice to leave some comments because I know she has worked very hard on it and it looks so good I can't even believe it. Thank you so much!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 5**

_At least it's not Tony._

That's what Eleanor kept telling herself as Bruce smiled weakly for the cameras flashing in their faces. Everything around her was spinning and she leaned on Bruce for support. He noticed quickly that something was wrong with her and he looked at her with a small smile. So many people were asking questions about their new relationship, but she had no idea what to say. The two hadn't come up with a story, so she let Bruce answer everything as not to contradict him. Eleanor just simply nodded when a reporter looked to her for approval.

_At least it's not Tony. _

That's what she told herself again as she sat down for dinner and was attacked by another mob of reporters, asking about Stark. Eleanor tried to ignore them, but no matter what, they would keep following her and interrogating her and Bruce. There was literally no escape except to return to the tower, but that would cause rumors to spread. Rumors were worse than anything, in her opinion. She glanced up at Bruce and saw that he was much calmer than normal. He was trying very hard for Eleanor's sake; she was freaking out and having Bruce around kept her a little more relaxed.

_At least it's not Tony. _

Eleanor said it once more as she shed the green dress that was wrapped tightly around her body. That's what she kept repeating as she climbed into bed with Loki's face bouncing around in her mind. She shut her eyes tight, but he would not disappear from her thoughts. Eleanor hoped that if she opened her eyes, he would be there, but she knew she was just being ridiculous. When she opened her eyes, she sat up and pursed her lips. It was completely silent in her bedroom and completely dark. There was no one there except for her and no noise except for her quiet breathing.

How was dating Bruce a fair alternative to getting her memory wiped? She sighed. They weren't _really_ dating – it was just an act. She was going to keep it up in order to remember Loki. She wanted to see his face so badly. She wanted just to look at him and know that he was okay. Just one last time.

There was a gentle knock on her bedroom door and it opened without permission. Jane's face was visible in the hallway light and Eleanor sat up, clad in only a t-shirt and underwear. Jane was in her pajamas, too, clutching a notebook to her chest. She hesitated.

"I want to show you something," Jane whispered and Eleanor nodded, turning on the lamp on her nightstand. Jane shut the door and tip toed over to Eleanor's bed, sitting down and placing the journal in between them. "Has Loki told you about Asgard or anything?"

"Very little," replied Eleanor honestly.

Jane's fingers lingered on the cover of the notebook. "You know what he did to you was… disturbing," she breathed and Eleanor nodded, agreeing. "I heard what happened to you; I think a lot of people have."

"I understand what he did to me was degrading and disgusting," Eleanor said. "But it's different now. It's been different for a little while."

Jane nodded very slowly and opened the notebook. There were drawings inside of curved lines and Eleanor reached for the book out of Jane's hands, but she couldn't get to it. Jane cleared her throat quietly. Nine lines were connected by what looked like the base of a tree.

"These," Jane began. "Are the Nine Realms. They're connected through Yggdrasil, the world tree."

"Oh, yes, I know about Asgard and Jotunheim," Eleanor said eagerly and she remembered back to when Loki told her briefly about his homeland. "I also read about them quickly in my father's old mythology book."

"What else did you read?" inquired Jane.

"Nothing, really," Eleanor sighed. "I just saw Thor, Loki, Asgard, and Jotunheim. I wanted to know if he was lying to me or not. He wasn't."

"Did he tell you about the Rainbow Bridge? The Bifrost? And Heimdall?"

Eleanor bit her lip and tried to think, but she didn't remember talking about any of that stuff. "I don't think I know anything about that."

"Heimdall is the guard person," Jane said without hesitating. "He guards the Bifrost, which is the connection between all of the realms."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Jane and Eleanor locked eyes and Jane breathed in. "I want to help you." There was a long silence. Jane closed her notebook and she bit her lip. "We need to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and convince Director Fury to call on Thor. We bring Thor down here, we can go back up to Asgard."

"Are humans allowed in Asgard?" Eleanor asked. "Especially me?"

"We can try, can't we?" Jane shrugged. "I don't think it's so wrong to just see him. I see how you hurt."

Eleanor leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jane, tears filling her eyes. "I have no idea how this is going to work, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Bruce slid three pancakes onto a large plate and placed it in front of Eleanor. She stared at them and she sighed. They were the only two awake; it was only 7:30 in the morning and Eleanor hadn't slept a wink. Bruce was also having a hard time sleeping. He honestly did have a nice time with Eleanor the previous night, but it just felt wrong.

The only thing on Eleanor's mind was what Jane had talked to her about. Was she going to see Loki again? Surely that could never happen…

Eleanor groaned as her phone vibrated on the kitchen counter next to Bruce. He picked it up to check the caller ID and saw that it was her mother.

"Who is it?" Eleanor asked him quietly with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Your mother."

Eleanor jumped off the barstool she was sitting at and grabbed her phone from Bruce's hand. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and cleared her throat, pressing the green button and putting on a fake and rather cheery smile. "Hello, mother," she said happily and Bruce flipped the pancakes he was now making for himself.

"Eleanor," Ms. Bennett replied eagerly. "I was watching the telley last night and the most peculiar story came up!"

"And what might that be?" said Eleanor with a bored tone. She buttered her pancakes some more and poured syrup over the three, nearly drowning them. "London isn't being destroyed again, is it?"

"No!" laughed Ms. Bennett, but then her voice turned serious again. "I was just wondering about you and Dr. Banner."

Eleanor wasn't stupid and she knew it was coming. Why couldn't have Director Fury informed her mother of the plan? Was she supposed to lie to her mother? "Oh, yes, we just went out last night."

"Yes, well, I watched the short interview with you two."

Eleanor rubbed her temples and thought back to the night before.

"_Who would have thought, huh?" asked one reporter, looking directly into Eleanor's eyes. The lady had shoved a microphone in her face and expected an answer. "The doctor and the daughter of a painter." The reporter looked smug, but her tone suggested some kind of anger or jealousy. _

_Bruce, whose arm was around Eleanor's waist, gave her a reassuring squeeze and cleared his throat. The reporter looked up at Bruce and raised an eyebrow. "I think she's lovely," Bruce said with a smile. "And I'm very lucky she gave me a chance."_

_The reporter's eyes flicked back to Eleanor's. "I won't lie; many of us reporters thought it was going to be Tony. But after what happened with that evil man who nearly destroyed Manhattan – we should have been ready for anything, hm? Did he have you under some sort of, er – magic spell? Mind control or something?"_

"_Eleanor's judgment was clouded due to the magic Loki used on her. As of now, she is perfectly healthy and I am very glad to be able to call her my girlfriend. Thank you."_

"_What do the other superheroes think of your relationship?"_

_Bruce hesitated and chuckled nervously. "They're happy for us like any good friends would be."_

"_They aren't worried?"_

_Bruce's forehead creased and he blinked. "Why would they be worried?"_

_The reporters face turned a bright red and she shrugged, looking quickly at her pointy shoes and then back up to Eleanor's eyes. "You know, just in case another super villain decides to destroy the city again," she said bitterly. "They'd go straight for her – that's how it is in every movie I've seen."_

"_I'm positive that she nor any of us have anything to worry about. Thank you." _

_Bruce pushed Eleanor gently away from the reporter. His arm moved from her waist to around her shoulders and she bit her lip, not wanting to cry. She stood up straight and Bruce smiled at her. "What am I supposed to say to them?" she whispered into Bruce's ear. _

"_Nothing, darling," Bruce purred, smiling slightly as a camera flashed in their faces. "Let me handle it, alright? The night is almost over."_

"Oh, I remember," Eleanor said with a loud sigh. "She wasn't the nicest reporter we've come across."

"Is it serious between you two? I can't believe you never told me – but I suppose you are an adult now…" Ms. Bennett's voice trailed up and Eleanor glanced up at Bruce, who was trying to listen in on their conversation. However, he couldn't hear Eleanor's mother very well.

"He's just been really good to me as of late," Eleanor shrugged, stuffing a forkful of soft pancakes into her mouth. "I needed someone to take care of me."

"You could have called me, you know," Ms. Bennett replied and Eleanor knew her mother was frowning. The tone of her voice was worried and slightly disappointed. "I would have bought you a plane ticket here or I would have bought one so I could visit you."

"That's not necessary, mother," answered Eleanor, shaking her head even though her mother couldn't see. "We've got company here. They're leaving in a few days – not quite sure when."

"Oh, wonderful, who?"

"Oh, you know… just some of Tony's friends. Look, mother, I have to go, alright? I've got this big thing tonight – sciency thing."

"Alright…" Ms. Bennett paused for a few seconds. Eleanor toyed with her breakfast. "I'll talk to you later. Call me soon, darling, please?"

"I will."

Before Ms. Bennett could tell her daughter she loved her, Eleanor had hung up and was angrily finishing her fluffy pancakes. Bruce cleared his throat. "Everything alright with your mother?" Bruce inquired. "She taking things well?"

"She didn't seem upset over it," Eleanor said. "But my mother isn't one to get upset over my relationships. She just wants me to settle down young like she did."

"Settle down young with an older man?" laughed Bruce. "You sure she's alright with that?"

Eleanor put her fork down and looked at Bruce. "It isn't like we're actually dating. We're just pretending, so I'm not worried about anything. The only thing I'm worried about it having my memory wiped."

"I don't think Director Fury would actually do that," Bruce tried to calm her. "He was just bluffing. He has to seem tough or else people would walk all over him."

"He's a pretty scary guy," Eleanor giggled. "I wouldn't want to mess with him."

Bruce elbowed Eleanor playfully. "Right?" he laughed along with her. She sighed happily.

"It's too quiet here for once," Eleanor told Bruce as she ate the last of her breakfast and put the plate in the dishwasher. She had no idea how to work it since it was so high tech, so she left it off and decided to let Tony mess with it. "Should we wake everyone up?"

"I don't think they'd be very happy with that."

"We'll wake them up with some music," Eleanor suggested and she ran her hand through her tangled hair. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Bennett?"

Eleanor grinned and looked at Bruce. "My iPod is plugged into the doc in my bedroom, yes?"

"I believe so, Miss Bennett."

"Can you play it throughout the house? Wake everyone up?"

Eleanor got to her feet and Bruce rubbed his eyes and laughed nervously. "I suppose, although I hardly think that Mr. Stark would want to be awakened just now. He was up late last night…"

"I'll make him some coffee – or just pour him a glass of scotch." Eleanor thought and tapped her chin, humming to herself. "Can you play…"

"Something not too loud –" Bruce said with his eyebrows raised at her. Eleanor grinned.

"Elvis," she said eagerly.

"Elvis?" Bruce asked and he gently laughed at her. "You're an old soul, aren't you?"

"When I was younger – about six – my mother and father used to dance to Elvis all the time," Eleanor replied quietly. She sniffed and hesitated, thinking hard. "JARVIS, play 'Love Me Tender.'"

"Yes, ma'am."

Gradually, the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar echoed throughout Stark Tower. Elvis's sultry voice sounded next and rang throughout Eleanor's ears. "This is a beautiful song," murmured Eleanor, smiling faintly.

Bruce watched Eleanor as she closed her eyes and thought about her past. He stood up and touched the small of her back. Eleanor jumped and turned around, grinning. He rested his one hand on her waist and held her other hand up, swaying slowly to the song. The song was playing loudly, yet she heard no one walking around throughout the halls nor did she hear the showers running or toilets flushing.

Eleanor rested her cheek against Bruce's shoulder and bit her lip. While his body was built and slightly muscular, it wasn't the same as Loki's. Loki's was small and almost fragile. He was bony and firm and his hands held her protectively. His fingers would wrap around her hand and his long legs were much more graceful. His skin was smooth and cleanly shaven, unlike Bruce's rough stubble.

Bruce placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and Eleanor tensed up.

The song ended quickly and Bruce released Eleanor and she looked up at him. She looked him up and down and he knew she was picturing Loki. He almost felt bad for her, but knowing that she loved a horrible, evil, war criminal, he knew there was nothing he could do for her.

"I can't do anything for you," Bruce whispered. "I cannot do anything to help you."

Eleanor chewed the inside of her cheek and nodded slowly. "I know."

"Don't get me wrong, I wish I could." He reached out and touched a strand of Eleanor's hair, tucking it behind her ear. She crossed her arms protectively and looked away from him. "But one of my top priorities is keeping you safe. And I can't let you do anything that could put you in the middle of danger."

"I know."

"We're all just trying to keep you safe."

Eleanor nodded, still looking at her feet. "I just thought maybe I could have seen him," she breathed. "It – it has been such a long time. I still worry about him. I worry about how they're treating him."

"They're treating him the way he deserves," Bruce said a bit darkly. "He caused harm to innocent civilians around the world, tried to bring down Manhattan, and tried to take over Earth. He took advantage of you in every way possible and hurt you. He deserves the treatment he is most likely receiving."

Eleanor wiped her eyes as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Tony walking into the kitchen, messing up his thick, dark hair. He was shirtless and Eleanor blushed at the sight of his bare chest. He stopped in his tracks and blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes and staring at Eleanor.

"Are you okay, Ellie?" Tony asked, trying to lighten the mood. He looked at Bruce and frowned. "What did you do to her?"

Bruce held his hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything!" he countered. "She's just tired. She didn't sleep much last night."

"You were the bastard to blast Elvis in my room, then?" he asked the fellow scientist as he poured himself a drink. Bruce scoffed; it was still early in the morning and Tony was already drinking.

"That was Eleanor's idea, I'm afraid," Bruce said, glancing at her.

"You sure you okay?" Tony asked her, sipping at his scotch and smacking his lips. "You look like you've been crying." He went to drink his scotch again and then stopped, groaning to himself overdramatically. "Is it – you know – _your time of the month_?" He lowered his voice and Eleanor shot him a dirty look.

"Just because I look upset doesn't mean it's my time of the month," she hissed. "What do you know about that, anyway?"

"More than you think," Tony replied, wriggling his eyebrows. "Fury's stopping by today."

"Why?" Bruce said instantly.

"Probably about your performance last night," shrugged Tony. "You know how he is – a perfectionist." Tony stood up and walked over to Eleanor, draping an arm over her shoulder. She attempted to push him away, but he pulled her closer and held her tighter against his body. "I personally thought you two were fantastic – excellent actors, in my own opinion. Totally convincing!"

"We looked like complete idiots who had no idea what we were doing," Eleanor told him and Tony shook his head, laughing lightly and finishing his drink. "We didn't belong at that party. He's a scientist, not a movie star, and I'm just the daughter of some artist."

"A damn good artist at that!" smirked Tony. "Don't look so sad, though. You don't want rumors going around about you. Now that you've got an intelligent and hunky boy toy, the reporters are going to be all over you."

"How do you know what the reporters are going to do?" Eleanor finally pushed Tony away from her as she went to pour herself a glass of orange juice. She shook the carton and frowned as she noticed there was pulp in it. "And why can't you buy orange juice without pulp? I ask you every time you go out."

"I like pulp in my OJ, sweetheart," answered Tony calmly. "Besides, I know what the reporters will do because I'm a billionaire, I'm intelligent, and I'm a playboy superhero, so obviously they're always trying to get dirt on me. They can't find any, so it doesn't really matter. Just be careful when you go out. You're a worldwide celebrity now."

"I'm only a celebrity because I know you guys," Eleanor tried to reason. "The world doesn't care about my mother's painting and they certainly don't care who I'm dating. They just want to know about the Avengers and whatnot."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "They care who you're dating," Tony said. "They're even more interested because of what happened between you and the adopted brother."

Eleanor scowled, but couldn't say anything. She knew that it was most likely true. Bruce crossed his arms and sat down at the kitchen counter. Tony poured another glass of scotch, offering one to Bruce, who politely declined. Tony looked up at Eleanor, who was still looking quite upset. He offered her a glass. "She's underage, you know," Bruce spoke up.

"It's just one drink," Tony cackled. "Live a little, Banner."

Eleanor accepted the drink and downed it quickly. The scotch burned her throat and tasted horrible, but she tried to play it off. Obviously, she wasn't doing a good job because Tony laughed at her for what seemed like too long. "What do you think Fury is going to say?" Bruce thought out loud. "Nothing bad, I hope?"

"There's nothing he can do," Tony reassured Eleanor as she looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Eleanor hasn't done anything wrong. No one has. He can't throw you in a cell, Eleanor. He can't do anything to you. Don't worry. He's probably just coming over to give you a mission. You haven't had one in a while."

"Because he thinks I'm against him," muttered Eleanor. "After what happened with the whole Loki situation, I don't think he is convinced I'm on your side."

"Then he's being an ass," Tony said. "Nothing new. Don't worry about it, sweetheart. A mission would be good for you. It'd help get your mind off things."

"Even if I get another mission, I'll not only have to sneak around regular citizens, but reporters now, as well," Eleanor sighed, looking up at the ceiling and groaning.

"Think about it this way," Tony explained slowly. "If the reporters find out you're a super secret spy agent, they'll have to write about how much of a kickass girlfriend you are. Too cool for boring ol' Banner. I don't think Doc can handle a girl like you."

Eleanor smiled weakly and looked up at Bruce.

Tony laughed again towards the sky as he tip toed and danced down the long, wooden hallway. "Just wait until Fury makes you solidify your fake relationship – perhaps with some fake sex?"

Eleanor's face turned bright red. "_Piss off_!"


End file.
